The rightful passage (The Humanoids version)
by luckycats101
Summary: Ralph, being left with the choice of good or bad has to choose wisely, or he might end up dead. His first creation rsIon8.8 has something to do with the creations of new humanoids who might have to right to kill or follow Ralph's plan. Will they succeed? (Part of an official Next Gen back story: Sway)


Sway was a powerful life form who only cared about killing then others. It was programmed that way by Dr. Ralph Harp, a man of honor who wanted the world to be left in peace. His plan backfired.

.

"Hello?" a women named Infinity was on the phone with Ralph. He sounded worried and she couldn't make out the exact words he said. "What's going on? Are you alrig-"

"Their after me! Infinity, I have to use that potion. Please... please understand..."

"Wait hold on! Who's after you?! What wait how-" She paused; making Ralph think she hung up. She finally responded but in more of a angry matter then before. "What did you do?"

.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Ralph was in his lab working on a very "Important" experiment, so he ignored to banging sounds from above. "WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE... OPEN UP!"

Ralph kept his mind to the prototype and kept working. The last thing he wanted was his project to fail.

The people banged fiercely against the door. Fists like steel, the broke through in no time. Ralph has hoped that he finished and opened the capsule. As that happened he said a prayer and walked upstairs to confront the upset folks.

"What are you doing here..." Ralph didn't question but stated it like he already knew.

"The time has come. You have done enough to the town and its people already." The head leader who seemed to be the deputy of the town sighed and scratched his head. "Your actions have made me come to no choice but to kill you. Your quite dangerous to the people here you see?"

Everyone's disappointed faces pierced through him like a dagger in the flesh. He didn't and never wanted to hurt anyone, but for him to live he had to.

Hoping his creation would come out, it didn't. "GET HIM!" a man who looked to be in his forty's signaled the people to attack him. As soon as they followed through is as soon as the thing walked upstairs, glaring at the people.

"It... it does work..." Ralph felt a tear come to his eye when seeing the finished project.

The life form saw what the people were doing. "Get away from the creator. NOW." The people were stunned by its fierce and powerful voice that they forgot what they were doing. The folks scrambled to their feet like blind mice as the life form looked at them with a death glare.

The cops shot guns at it thinking they could contain it, the shots went right through it.

The life form attacked the people spamming shots of energy at them without hesitation. It smiled in pleasure watching others suffer and die and kept shooting.

"Impossible! No way!" Ralph heard the others yell before perishing before their maker. He too laughed in greed as the prototype killed each and everyone of them.

"Retreat!" The surviving ones ran out of the doors or escaped from the holes in the wall. The figure stopped shooting noticing the others were gone through the dust and looked at Ralph.

The thing was named 8.8, it was still a bit ridiculous to call it that though.

Sway stood before its creator (I'm just going to say she), Ralph, and he sighed with relief. "Thank you Sway. I needed that."

.

Ralph from that day did not stop to create other robots. He made many more. Since Sway was a lion/humanoid hybrid he decided to keep doing those until he ran out of ideas.

The next one was named Shark. He was built weaker then Sway but handled hard artillery. Dash was the same.

Though through all the humanoids he created Ralph never noticed how he programmed them. The humanoids had open minds, so they could develop their own personality's and minds. They could be stubborn yet happy or weak yet cocky. Right now they were still learning, so they were like newborn baby's.

Ralph tried to be a good man, though when he decided to turn to the dark side he had strange plans of his own. He came up with plans to take over the world or kill a certain person tough started to worry when he saw his creations refusing.

They were more worried about themselves then the others, even Sway would not kill unless needed.

Soon enough they started to get interested into other things. Shark's personality turned from bland to angry, stubborn and being a know-it-all. He showed signs of trying to be better then others, with that ignoring every command that Ralph gives.

Dash went from normal to adventurous and tried to sneak away to explore with every chance she got. A Humanoid named Coded was just, well, happy all the time? She smiled at everything a thought everything positive.

Sway on the other hand found others personality's weird despite creating one herself. She was serious and strange. Often sounded bossy and mean. Nothing more.

Ralph was at wits end and had to do something. He found the only solution was creating more, and that didn't turn out well...


End file.
